


Hungry Hungry (not a) Homosexual

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Food, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Karkat trick or treating for the first time; he's dressed as a dad and Karkat a werewolf. end of the night Karkat discovers the awesomeness of earth candy and proceeds to devour all of his and at least half of Johns (which was given to him due to john lack of interest in sweets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Hungry (not a) Homosexual

"Oh come on Karkat, you look so cute!"

 

"I look like a FUCKING IMBECILE. Why did I let your stupid ass trick me into this?"

 

"Hehehe, that could almost be considered a pun Karkat."

 

"Oh fuck you."

 

John smiled widely, looking at his best troll buddy Karkat. He had decided to introduce the troll to Halloween, and even had whipped up a werewolf costume for him with help from Rose. Karkat was being a grump about it, as per usual, but he brushed it off as he examined his costume in the mirror.  
He was dressed as Dad, and he felt pretty spiffy if he did say so himself. He was a spitting image of his father, although his teeth were a little more prominent and his nose was a little less prominent than his father's.

"Come on Karkat, it's dark enough outside! I wanna get some candy!" Jade's voice piped in from the living room, and John quickly hurried out to his friends.

 

Jade and Feferi were matching witches, and currently both were poking werewolf Karkat mercilessly while cackling like Terezi- who, as a matter of fact, was cackling as well. She threw on a blazer, a skirt, some leggings and her dragon cape and called herself a "dragon lawyer".  
Dave, who was currently standing next to her, was dressed as, quote unquote, "a giant cock."  
Meaning, he was wearing a chicken cape.

Tavros was a pumpkin, which was admittedly pretty cute. Gamzee wore a sheet with face paint smeared on it appropriately, honking at anyone who walked within a foot of him because why not? Sollux was a bee, of course, managing a small smile as Aradia- who looked pretty stunning as Lara Croft- linked arms with him.

 

Nepeta was Mew Mew Ichigo, and her horns were painted rich black for the occasion. She was currently babbling endlessly to Equius, who was wearing... oh god, what was he wearing? It seemed to just be.. a.. giant horse head?  
Whatever it was, it was really damn creepy.

Vriska was some sort of spider queen, and she had made a habit of yelling 'Surprise 8itches!' and tangling fake spiderwebs in the other trolls' horns. Eridan, the most recent recipient of this act, was dressed up as Harry Potter. Typical.

Kanaya and Rose were apparently going as "non conformists", and were basically dressed up in their regular clothes. John just kind of laughed awkwardly when they told him, and moved on to rally up the troops.

"Alright guys, lets go! We'll meet back here at like, ten or eleven? Somewhere in between those two numbers!" John smiled at the general murmur of agreement, and then headed out into the brisk fall air.

 

"Isn't this exciting Karkat?? Your first Halloween!" John linked arms with his awesome friendleader, nearly skipping with excitement. He really didn't care for the sweets, but he loved trick-or-treating nonetheless.

 

Karkat really didn't seem to feel the same way. He was sneering- then again, when wasn't he?- and his brow furrowed.

"No, this is just fucking stupid. Why should I dress up like some sort of fucking sissy schoolgirl and go prancing around begging for stupid Earth candy like the most mentally-handicapped wriggler ever to die by tripping on a pebble?"

 

John frowned slightly, and sighed with exasperation at Karkat's pessimism.

"Come on dude, this could be really fun if you just lighten up!" He poked the troll's cheek, receiving a cute growl that was probably supposed to be intimidating. He laughed, and simply pulled Karkat towards the first house of many.

 

\-----

"Oh man, I got so much loot! Karkat, look at how big my sack is! Look at it!" John ignored Dave's snicker, and Sollux's blatant howl of laughter. Karkat flushed an angry, embarrassed scarlet.

"Yes John, I see your 'huge sack', now if you'll please stop swinging it in my face it'd be greatly fucking appreciated."

John frowned slightly, and then shrugged and ceased the swinging.

"Do you want my candy Karkat? I kinda don't even like sweets, haha. I just like dressing up." John smiled, barely noticing as the other trolls started to vacate the area. Karkat eyed the large pillowcase full of candy, and scoffed.

 

"Why would I ever want your shitty Earth candy? I bet it tastes awful." Karkat crossed his arms, flopping down on the floor.

 

John gasped, sitting next to him enthusiastically. "Dude!!! I just realized, you haven't had any yet! Try some!" John tossed Karkat a Reeses Cup, and the troll flinched like John had thrown a flaming hot coal.

"No!" He examined the bright orange wrapper, squinting at it like he could vaporize it with his mind.

 

"Yes!"

 

"No!!"

 

"Yes!!"

 

This went on for several minutes, until finally John was straddling Karkat and trying to shove the chocolate in the troll's mouth. Karkat sputtered and shouted, until just a tiny bit of chocolate stuck on his fang touched his tongue. He stopped struggling altogether, and the sudden relax made John hesitate in his endeavors.

"...What?" John eyed the troll warily, noticing his pupils dialating. He opened his mouth to ask again after he got no reply, but all that came out was a squeak as Karkat demolished the Reeses Cup in a few seconds flat.

The troll was then licking the chocolate off of John's fingers, making the human blush a bright red.

"Karkat, uh, Karkat stop! There are two whole bags of candy here, you don't need t-to lick me!"  
John shied away from the troll, and watched wide-eyed as he began to literally demolish his bag of candy. John could hardly comprehend how anyone could eat that much candy and- oh my god, is he starting on John's bag? Holy shit.

 

"U-Uh, Karkat? Maybe you shouldn't eat so much candy- even for humans that's, that's a lot of candy- and for your first time eating it, maybe..." John trailed off as Karkat looked up at him, or should he say, glared.

It was kind of hard for the troll to look intimidating when his face was covered with chocolate, and John managed a small giggle. He looked at Karkat's stomach, which was distended.

Karkat ended up finish both bags of candy in what could only have been record time. John watched with a sick fascination, like watching a train wreck or flatworms mating.

By the end, however, John kind of wished he had intervened. Karkat looked miserable, his stomach was extremely distended and overstuffed now, and it was making ominous rumbling and gurgling noises.

"Karkat, you weren't supposed to eat it all at once... Your stomach is huge!" He reached over, gently poking the troll's stomach. It felt hard, and he gave it another tap. It felt painful.

 

"Well you could have fucking said something sooner! ... Stop touching me!" Karkat growled at him, but the effect was lost as Karkat groaned and tilted his head back.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cftcat)

 

John pressed his palm flat against Karkat's stomach, feeling the warmth radiating off of it. Every grumble and roar of discontentment Karkat's abdomen sent a small vibration into John's hand, and it almost made him smile. Instead, he started rubbing in a wide circle, hearing a soft sigh from Karkat. He took this as an ok to continue, and he let the troll lay on his back with their bunched-up, empty candy bags propping his head up. John lay on his side next to Karkat, rubbing his stomach with his right hand, and propping his head up on his left.

They continued like this for what could have been half an hour minutes, before the awful rumbling in Karkat's stomach had turned into quiet gurgles, and the rock-hard distended feeling had melted into something softer. Karkat's stomach was still pushed out a bit, but it was a much more tolerable feeling.

 

"Feeling better?" John didn't stop his rubbing either way, watching Karkat's serene expression with a small smile.

 

"... Yeah." Karkat opened one eye slightly, blushing a dusty pink at the expression on John's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

John laughed lightheartedly, his blue eyes sparkling with good humor. "You're just cute, is all! Oh, also." He grabbed the witch hat Feferi left, and used it to calmly wipe the chocolate from Karkat's face.

"I'm not a fucking wriggler you know," Karkat spat, but it was venomless. He was honestly really grateful to have John has a friendleader, and John knew what he meant.

 

"You're welcome, Karkat~."

**Author's Note:**

> FOR SQUIDBISCUIT
> 
> Happy Halloween darling~~~
> 
> Prompt from Squidbiscuit
> 
> TRIGGER: stuffing/overeating/comfort


End file.
